


One Last Time

by MrsDvlDg



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Title from a Country Song, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: I was listening to Dusty Drake's "One Last Time" when this story formed in my head.  I really, really hate my muse for putting me through this.  I tried for almost a week to not write it.  Finally I just had to get it out of my head.  I'm so very sorry.  I recommend lots of Kleenex.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are at the end.

One Last Time

 

Six men stood in horror as they watched the small TV set up in the bullpen. They had just said goodbye to their seventh not even three hours ago as he headed off for a conference on the East Coast. Vin's gaze was torn from the news report by the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it, saw who was calling, and immediately answered it.

 

“Ezra! This can't be happenin'! I can't lose you. What am I supposed to do?” Vin wailed.

 

The other five men listened in shock to the conversation unfolding before them. Tears were flowing from the sharpshooter's eyes.

 

“Vin, there are just some things that we cannot control, like falling in love with sky blue eyes or when it's time to go. I just had to call to say good-bye, one last time.”

 

“What about all our plans, Babe? I can't do them alone.”

 

“Love, this connection is getting bad. Please, let me hear you smile.”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasted so much time bein' scared of lettin' you close. I would've loved you better if only I had known this would be all the time we'd get.”

 

Five pairs of eyes met, shimmering with tears. How could they have missed how close their two most reserved men had become?

 

“You were my perfect lover, Vin. Promise me that you'll go on with your life. Live for me. Find love again. You have too much to give to grieve forever.”

 

Vin looked up at the men surrounding him. The rest of Team Seven looked at him with both confusion and sympathy in their eyes.

 

“Ezra, the guys won't understand,” he whispered, his throat tight.

 

“Tell them that they will always be my brothers and to help you be strong.” Ezra took a shaky breath. “I have to go...”

 

“Don't you dare hang up the phone!” Vin shouted, panicked. “There's so many things I still need'ta say. I love you so much...”

 

The other end of the phone was silent. Vin held the phone in a white-fingered death grip, silently praying that the silence was the end that his gut said it was. Chris broke out of his shocked stupor to lay a supporting hand on Vin's shoulder.

 

“Ezra?! Babe? Can you still hear me?” Vin pleaded.

 

The only response was the beeping sound of a dropped call. On the TV, a reporter sadly stated that the troubled plane headed to Washington, DC from Denver had crashed in a Nebraska field. Five men wrapped the sixth in a hug as his wail ripped through the office.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> "One Last Time" Lyrics
> 
> When she picked up the telephone, his voice came on the line  
> She said, this can't be happening, and tears fell from her eyes  
> She said, what am I supposed to do,  
> I can't handle losing you  
> He said I just had to call and say goodbye, one last time  
> He said there are some things In this life that are out of our control  
> Like who we fall In love with and when it's time to go  
> She said, what about the plans we had  
> He said this connection's getting bad  
> Now come on baby, let me hear you smile, one last time  
> She started to apologize for all the things that she'd done wrong  
> She said I would've loved you better, if only I'd known  
> He said you were the perfect wife,  
> Promise me you'll go on with your life  
> She said, the boys won't understand,  
> He said, tell them daddy loves them and  
> Be strong  
> He said, hon, I gotta go, she said don't you dare hang up  
> There's so many things I need to say, I love you so much  
> It was almost like she felt him leave  
> She cried out, can you still hear me  
> She fell down on the kitchen floor when the signal died  
> As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive  
> One last time
> 
> Songwriters: Kerry Kurt Phillips / Jason Matthews  
> One Last Time lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
